


Screw It

by ymorton



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TSN kinkmeme fill for the prompt: Cameron/Tyler/Divya, after that horrible rowing weekend when they finally decide to sue Mark and Eduardo for real.</p>
<p>Written December 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw It

**Author's Note:**

> very fictional, very old, very unpolished

“Can we just, for one fucking night, not talk about him?”   
  
Tyler takes another gulp of scotch. Cameron’s silent in the corner, staring into his glass.   
  
Divya rolls his eyes at Tyler. “Excuse me for being excited. You know we’re going to have to talk about him for a long fucking while.”  
  
“That’s why we need one night. As a break. Jesus, Div.” It’s true Tyler needs a break, but it’s more for Cameron- he can tell Cam’s close to regretting his decision already.  
  
Divya flops in a chair.   
  
“Well goddamnit,” he says to no one. He’s a little drunk, Tyler can tell, his cheeks flushed. Tyler’s just pissed off. His muscles are tight, he can’t stop picturing the boat flashing inches before them, and he knows there are months of legal work ahead of them. He’s stressed. Divya mumbles something into his cup and Tyler fixes on him. Smirks to himself.   
  
There is  _nothing_  quite like taking out stress on Divya.   
  
He coughs pointedly, and Cameron looks up at him.   
  
So does Divya.   
  
“What?” he asks defensively.  
  
“We have to go to the reception at the embassy,” Cameron says, more in response to Tyler than Divya, but he nods shortly at Tyler. They both know what they’re going to do, after. Divya- well, Divya will find out soon enough.   
  
The reception is crowded. Tyler’s face hurts from smiling, and he gulps half of his drink right as it’s served- hands Divya another.   
  
“Why do we have to be here?” Divya asks, taking the drink and nodding at him. “If someone says how close it was one more time, Jesus Christ,  _I_ might even hit someone.” He’s still tipsy, and Cameron puts a hand on the small of his back to steady him.  
  
"People expect us to be here, Div," Tyler says, checking his Blackberry. He irritably deletes a message from the Harvard Environmental Group. Fucking tree-huggers.   
  
"So how long do we have to stay?"   
  
That comes, unexpectedly, from Cameron. Tyler looks at him sharply and he meets his eyes. There's want there, and Tyler knows he's thinking about Divya, who drinks, oblivious, between them.   
  
"A half hour," Tyler says softly, and grins briefly. His brother mirrors it.   
  
They walk back - the team hotel is only ten minutes away.   
  
"So, when do you think we’ll file the case?" Divya asks as he scrolls on his Blackberry.   
  
"I’m not sure," Tyler answers absentmindedly. He takes a deep breath of the chilly English air. It smells like rain.   
  
"We’ll start thinking about it after midterms," Cameron adds, sounding equally distant.   
  
"So, you won't even attempt to contact anyone before that? We should be more proactive in this, Jesus Christ. This is big."   
  
"Thanks," Tyler says flatly. He looks at Cameron, but he's staring at the ground, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.   
  
They enter the elevator. God, Tyler can smell him, Divya, and he wants to tear him apart.   
  
"I think we could go from the angle of intellectual property- I mean, yes, the Internet's uncharted territory in that respect, but the emails will be a key player-"   
  
"Div."  
   
He looks up.  
  
"Can you shut up?" Cameron asks quietly.   
  
"We should shut him up," Tyler says to himself, and Divya swallows audibly, like he's just realized it. Licks his lips. The elevator doors open.

Inside the twins’ room, Cameron sets on Divya like he's starving. Pushes him against the wall and kisses him hard. Tyler just walks calmly into the next room, trying to keep his breath even. He knows Cameron will deliver, and sure enough they follow, still mouthing at each other, Cam's hand halfway down the back of Divya's pressed trousers, and Divya making these little sounds like they're inside him already.   
  
Tyler stops them with his hands, and they bump against his chest and he lets his palm linger on the slope of Divya's neck.   
  
"Put him over the couch," he says dispassionately, getting hard. He doesn't even have to tell him, Divya goes, yanking his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning his fly, his movements jerky and desperate.   
  
Cameron rubs one huge hand over the bumpy ridge of his spine, pushing the crisp shirt up.   
  
"Do you want-" Cameron says to Tyler, panting.  
  
"He's all yours, brother," Tyler says, smirking, and grabs a bottle of lube from the coffee table. He’d put it here while changing, anticipating this.  
  
Cameron puts two fingers in at once, and Divya hisses through his teeth, then after a second, rocks back on them, jerking his hips up, mouth falling open. Cam twists them, hard, and Div lets out a choked moan.  
  
"He's a slut, isn't he," Tyler murmurs, sitting in the hotel desk chair to watch.   
  
"Yeah," Cameron says, low in his throat, and Divya's head falls. He breathes deep through his nose when Cam gets inside him, exhales when he thrusts, groans when he pulls out only to push in again, hard.   
  
"Likes it rough," Tyler says detachedly, and palms himself through his pants. "Just, begs for it, doesn't he, Cam," and he rubs harder, clenching the armrest of the chair with his other hand.   
  
"He will," Cam says, and pulls out. Divya sobs and punches the couch. "What do you say?"   
  
"Fucking, c'mon,  _please_ , Christ, Ty- C-Cameron, please-"   
  
Tyler laughs. "Can't even get our names right, so hungry for it."   
  
Cam grins at him over Divya's back and pushes back in.   
  
"Ty- c'mon- fuck his mouth," Cameron chokes out a little later, when Tyler is halfway to orgasm, jacking himself hard, twisting on the upstroke. He closes his eyes for a second and clenches the armrest again til his knuckles go white. Divya's moaning low in his throat, pushing back on Cameron's cock, his own rubbing against the leather couch.   
  
"Finish, and I'll- Cam, just  _come-_ ”   
  
Cam does, on command, groaning brokenly, gasping, and pulls out, too quickly, smacks Div's ass. Div lets out a breath that sounds like a sob, and stays bent over the couch. Still hard.   
  
"Yeah, don't get up just yet, baby," Cam says comfortingly, zipping up his pants, and he pushes Divya off the couch and down near Tyler's knees.   
  
Divya reaches out and grabs his hips, pupils blown wide with lust. The chair squeaks closer on its wheels toward’s Divya mouth, and Divya takes him in, all the way in, and the sounds are just obscene- Cam's watching dark-eyed from the couch, and Tyler puts his hand on the back of Divya's head and  _thrusts -_  
  
Divya groans around him, and takes hold of himself and the way he's so eager, it makes Tyler pull his hair just a bit too hard. Divya whines around Tyler’s cock as he comes onto the floor, and the vibration makes Tyler follow him, hard.   
  
Divya leans back after a minute and gets the last of it on his cheek, and Tyler's lip curls as he lowers his hand and smears it with one thumb. Divya stares up at him for a second, blush spreading like he's just realized what he's doing, stumbles back, and up onto his feet, Cameron behind him in a second catching him, chuckling low in his throat. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he murmurs, and Divya pushes him away and zips up, hands shaky.  
  
“The flight- tomorrow- I should-” he stammers uncharacteristically, catching his breath, cheeks pink, and Tyler grins.   
  
"I think we fucked the sense out of him," he says, still feeling that conspiratorial thrill with Cameron, that sense of ownership.   
  
"Don't be mean," Cameron says lightly, and rubs his hand over Divya's shoulder. Divya shrugs away, and grabs his Blackberry and keys off of the table.   
  
"Tomorrow, then," he says curtly, regaining composure, and flattens his hair with one hand. He still has a little come on his cheek, and Tyler nearly pulls him down to lick it off.  
  
"Night, Div," Tyler says, and the door slams hard behind him.   
  
Tyler and Cameron look at each other.   
  
“The maid will clean this up,” Cameron says, motioning at the couch.   
  
Tyler nods and allows himself one last smirk of satisfaction.   
  
They’re going to sue, and they’re going to fucking win.


End file.
